The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fog and mist catching apparatus.
Generally, gas turbine filtration enclosures and systems that are situated in relatively dry, dusty regions, such as the Middle East, are challenged by a combination of relatively high dust, particulate and contaminant loads along with local environmental conditions that can include heavy fog periods. The combination of these can prove challenging for final, high efficiency filters even with pulse cleaning systems installed. This is because the combination of conditions can create a “mud” like cake on the filters that shortens their operational life.
The traditional and existing approach to solving this issue is to use coalescing pads or filters upstream of the final filters as a low cost, cleanable protection device for the more expensive final filters. These coalescing pads can, however, be maintenance intensive with change out periods as frequently as every week to two weeks.